


Little Blue Paper Stars

by Yends



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Presents, Sapnap is the sane one, currently on hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yends/pseuds/Yends
Summary: A little blue paper starWith a message written inside~~~~~~~~~Dream gets sent a package from London. It’s not quite what he expects
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Presents and Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you can make these paper stars. I hope you enjoy.

Dream was confused, genuinely and completely confused. He thought is was from a fan at first, with a return address being in the Uk. He quickly reasoned that couldn’t be it as when he opened it, as they didn’t have his home address, while walking back to his desk. Screen still bright from the video he was editing, when the knock on the door came. 

As he sat he dumped the contents onto free space on his desk, despite it being clustered with random notes, a couple monitors and pc. 

What came out was a piece of paper and a small box. He flicked open the piece of paper

If you can’t work out what to do, message me. (if you don’t know who sent you this you’re screwed and i’m slightly disappointed)

Leaving the letter, Dream moved to the box it was truly was small, and a teal or aqua colour. His mind supplied the image of the sea in his area on a sunny day. In sharpie, The face of his smiley icon on top

Inside the box, made creases appear in between his brows. He turned the box upside down, what fell out onto his palm was a small blue paper star. 

George, his mind supplied again 

It took him a second to recognise he had even thought it. He slumped in his chair, turning the small thing in his hand. His other hand at his lips as he tried to work out how this was so George when it felt so out of character. 

His eyes flicked back to the slip of paper of his desk. He really didn’t know what to do with the paper star. 

Dropping it onto the slip of paper, he brought up this discord window. Typing out a message to George. 

Dream: so what am I meant to do with a little paper star then??? 

As he waited he picked the star again going back to turning it with his fingers. 

George however wasn’t as relaxed, when the message came through. 

He’d sent the package a couple weeks ago and had honestly tried to forget that he had done it because it just felt so cheesy to him not matter how long it had taken to find a box that colour, colour-blindness came with several difficulties. (He blindly hoped in the end, hoping it was the right colour)

Sending the little star was a way of knowing something of him was with Dream, he hadn’t seen Dream’s face unlike the majority of the rest of his online friends who all used face cams and it was just a reminder for him that his closest friend was actually real and not just a voice that rumbles through his headphones. 

Nearly anyone else would have thought that it a romantic thing that one would do for a crush, or a silly way of communicating for a long distance couple. George denied that, when he learnt to make them, that’s who he thought he would be making them for. Not a tall, wheezing, green eyed man, that he called his best friend and lived thousands of miles away. 

He denied it when he thought of the idea. He denied it when he made the little blue paper star. He denied it when he put it in the box and drew the smiley on top. He denied it when it when he has sent it off. He denied it the whole walk home. He denied it when that message came through. 

After a minute of composing himself, he typed a response. 

George: squish it and unravel  
George: if you want i’ll teach you how to remake it after 

‘Squish it.’ Dream repeated out loud to no one 

He followed the British mans instructions. It flattened between his fingers. He picked that the edges of paper until it came loose. As it unraveled he saw writing on the paper. When it stopped at that was left of a beginning of the star. He worked out how simple the star was in theory. 

He looked to the writing as he spread it flat in-front of his keyboard, sitting up in his chair. 

I bet you asked for my help. I guess you are real then. Hi idiot, how are you 

‘I’m good’ Dream spoke aloud again

As he folded the star back together without George’s assistance and pressed the edges so it was back to being 3D. He looked at the star. 

Adorable, This was so adorable to Dream. George was adorable. Dream faltered at that, since when was George adorable. Since you’ve known him his brain seemed to reason. That was new. 

Dream: i’m good, you adorable bastard, and I put it back together myself thank you very much. 

George short-circuited at that, a blush painted his face as he brought his knees up to his chest on his chair.

George: aww, I thought I would need to help you like before, seeing as I think you asked me as a first result. Mr predictable  
George: Anyway Sap wants us to come stream with him if you’re up for it  
Dream: I’m down, see you shortly

A hoodie, Dream had sent him a hoodie.

It was annoyingly soft and pale blue, he might have mistaken it for his own if it wasn’t for its size. Out of the package as well, fell two green paper stars. A torrent of obscenities flooded George’s brain at the way his emotions reacted. 

George: why??? 

The hoodie folded in his lap and the stars together on the desk. George was absentmindedly running his hand over the fabric as he waited 

Dream: squish the stars and you tell me

Dream hadn’t revised this said message a thousand times since he left the package at the post office, he swears. 

George picks one. 

Hello, how are you. I’d thought I would return the favour, with an added bonus. P.S the sweatshirt is mine btw

It’s his. The phrase repeated in George’s head like a mantra. Dream had sent him is own clothing, not merch or something he’d think George would like, nope something he had worn on his body.

George reached for the other star, squished it flat and unraveled it. The three words on the paper made him swallow a would be embarrassing whine 

Proof I’m Real

George redid the stars, then got up with his heart racing, and grabbed a random glass jar that he’d kept just in case he needed it from the kitchen. As he got back to his room he saw the sweatshirt piled on his desk chair where he’d left it. He stood by his desk and grabbed the two little green stars and dropped them into the jar. He placed it onto his desk out of the way. He then grabbed the soft mass and pulled it on his body. It swamped him unsurprisingly.

George: guess you’re real then  
Dream: I would hope so :)  
George: still doesn’t answer my question of why  
Dream: to prove that I’m real, didn’t you read the star  
George: I did, I just idk  
Dream: ….alright  
Dream: I’m streaming soon, if you want to join ??  
George: yeah, Im the only reason people show up anyway  
Dream: sure, georgie sure, you’re the only reason people show up 

Urgh. Dream is trying to kill me today. George thought, hands covering his face. This didn’t help his lack lustre attempt at denying his feelings as he felt the heat of his face. 

George didn’t think that he would feel like this way towards Dream, he really didn’t. It wasn’t planned or had any reason, maybe why he’d ignored so heavily, when he felt it first time. He never really had quick crushes or thought about dating someone right when he met them. It always took some time and emotional attachment for something like that to happen. 

A notification sound roused him from his thoughts and from where he was slumped in his chair. 

Dream: where are you i’ve been live for like ten minutes  
George: sorry sorry i’ll be on in a couple, got distracted

With that, he pushed his feelings to the back of mind. Got up to grab a drink and then started to get set up for streaming 

Dream:so you’re late and you aren’t using face cam, oh how you hurt me, let me see that you are real too :(((((  
George: why should you get to decide when I show my face, faceless man  
Dream: because I proved I was real and cause the fans like it more when they can see your face  
George: ugh fine, but i’m starting to think you like seeing my face.  
Dream: you love me really  
George: I tolerate you

Dream grinned, honestly the fact that he didn’t say I hate you back was progress. Dream knows George is joking when he says he hates him but it just doesn’t feel that great. Oh F- 

George had done what Dream asked, face cam was now on, Dream was right he thought the fans were happy to see his face, the chat was exploding with compliments. But Dream didn’t care, his stomach was doing cartwheels, there was George, adorable George, sat like he usually was but in his sweatshirt. He thought he would have to nearly beg to see George in the hoodie but. His thoughts wandered.

Dream came back to reality the tenth time his name was called.

‘Huh, what?’ He asked  
‘Dream, dude you zoned out for a good 5 minutes at least, you’re live remember.’ Sapnap’s voice called through his headset  
‘Did I, sorry got distracted by something.’ Dream’s eyes flicked back to the screen with George.  
‘George, I like that hoodie by the way, is it new?’ Dream said throwing caution in a volcano. 

Dream saw George glance down before answering, the cartwheels came back. 

‘Oh um yeah it is…uh we’ve all got very distracted.’ 

They got back to whatever they were doing.

George got two separate messages 

Dream: when I said the hoodie, I meant you looked good in it, just thought i’d clarify 

Sapnap: did dream send that sweatshirt 

It was just at the end of stream, the other two already off the call. He was about to say goodbye, the first made him visibly blush. The second made him panic. A wonderful mix. He quickly ended stream and hoped they wouldn’t notice his face. 

Another message came through 

Sapnap: dude seriously is that Dream’s and if so how the hell did you get it 

Sapnap was the best place he could go when he couldn’t go to Dream right. He felt his body deflate slightly as he thought through his options. 

George: it is his, how did you know??  
Sapnap: you fixed the placement of your headphones and the sleeves look they cover your hands and Dream complimented you on it, im not oblivious  
George: oh  
George: I got it cause dream wanted to prove he was real to me cause I sent him a paper star saying I guess he was real and I guess he just wanted to prove it to me idk  
George: urgh he just always seems to take things further without knowing what it does to me and I tried denying how I felt and how it made me felt, didn’t work  
George: and now I know I like my best friend whose face ive never seen and now in ownership of his hoodie. It just all feels too much  
Sapnap: george, breathe for a sec, alright, thanks for telling me. Do you want to move on from this or do something about it


	2. A Jar of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a mess but gets with it. Dream might need some more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 2 hope you like it, its a bit shorter than chapter 1 kind of.

Sapnap was sick of it. The amount of times he’d seen the message i can’t tell him in a variety of sequences. He loved his friend, he really did. But he was always so stubborn. He just knew that his friend though five hours ahead and very behind in sleep would be pacing in between every message not being able to sit down for long enough, nor be able to sleep. 

He hope that his friend would get his emotions in control. He was worried that if George continued his spiral that Dream would notice. To be honest Dream could probably already tell, especially if he had sent any messages to George and he hadn’t responded. Dream could almost immediately tell when something was off with him or George, honestly. Sometimes it scared him how perspective his friend was even through messages. 

George: Sapnap, what I am I going to do, honestly

Not again, he swore he had answered that question so many times today. George never listen, never, not once. 

Sapnap: will you actually listen to me this time, take my advice and stop driving yourself into a spiral  
George: yes, I will listen.  
Sapnap: will you  
George: YESS, just tell me what to do please!!  
Sapnap: work out a way, that is special to you that you can tell him. Your HOURS of denial, means you want to tell him but you just don’t know how. So get some sleep isn’t it like 3 am. Then think about it more tomorrow.

George had thought for several days, while trying and being somewhat successful at Dream not suspecting anything, maybe he was a bit quiet. Luckily it wasn’t that uncommon. 

He’d also sworn Sapnap to complete silence on the matter to anyone including him and made him promise that if Dream even asked if something was wrong, that he would not raise any suspicions. 

Dream however since the sweatshirt fiasco, had managed to get George more flustered than ever when recording or live. Unfortunately twitter and chat were catching George’s reactions which led to several choice hashtags and edits appearing which helped even less to quell his overwhelming thoughts which came with his overthinking nature.

The last couple days were running through his head, as he stood in line at the post office. Dream’s address staring back at him. He debated sending this parcel for hours the night before. The automated voice called him forward and out of his thoughts. 

‘America, this one’s going a long way.’ Said the women sat at the desk in a attempt to make conversation.

George let a small awkward laugh. ‘Yeah.’

‘Going to someone special?’

‘uhh, no just a friend.’ 

The lady’s eyes narrowed

‘Hmm, alright then.’ She said skeptically, she carried on to explain where to pay after she had weighed it. 

‘Have a good day’ she called after he’d payed 

‘Oh um yeah, you too.’ George replied as he walked away, tucking his wallet back into his pocket. 

Once outside, in the cold London air. He took a deep breath as he walked. His breath visible in the air, should have been a warning to him that it was too cold to be out in only a hoodie. As he tucked his hands into its pockets, he realised that he had worn the one Dream had sent, it wasn’t surprising as it should’ve been, he’d barely taken it off in the last couple of days. 

Being up late the night before, he decided to get a coffee while he was out. As he open door to the shop he was hit with wave of warm air. 

Dream was riddled with jealousy. He had muted himself in case he said anything he shouldn’t have. His head was a mess. George had been telling a story about how some girl had hit on him a a coffee shop a couple days before. 

He didn’t know why he felt so possessive over the man, or why this was so new. See while George had let his denied feelings slowly come through and he adjusted to them. Dream was hit with them like storm waves on a lighthouse. That’s why he’d been flirty lately, because he liked George’s whined stops when he made a nsfw joke or the flustered what’s when he was maybe a little too bold. Or the way when he dropped his voice and spoke softly, he could hear the blush on his friends face through his headphones. He’d be lying to himself if he said it didn’t do something to him. 

‘Dream, Dream, DREAM.’ 

‘George why are you yelling’ replied Dream startled at why his name was being shouted

‘You were muted or something you were gone for like 5 minutes before we even noticed.’ 

Right, his friends were live. He couldn’t just disappear and especially not the thoughts that were new arrivals in his brain about the friend who just shouted his name. 

‘Sorry, I wanted a drink and you telling that story’ he hoped no one heard the feelings about the story slightly seeping through into his tone. ‘ and I didn’t want to interrupt and then I got um distracted by things.’ He finished hoping that everyone took it as a viable excuse.

‘Oh um yeah, its alright, just a but confused about where you’d gone that’s all’ George responded to an oddly quiet call. 

‘So what were we doing before I disappeared.’ 

Sapnap and George were arguing over stolen items, Dream thinks when he hears his doorbell go. 

‘guys, GUYS!, I have to go for a minute, be back soon, sorry chat you too.’ Dream said as he muted and went to go get the door. 

Once there, he was handed a somewhat small parcel. His eyes roamed the label till he found it. London, Uk return label. George. Stream could wait. He found the first sharp thing to cut the box open with. When Dream opened the box he kind of wished he was back at his desk so he could sit down. 

A jar of little blue paper stars. 

Underneath the jar, sandwiched between the packing to make sure the jar didn’t break, was a piece of folded paper in the same blue as the stars. Dream flipped it open

Dream I don’t know when you’ll get this.  
But You have to open ALL of the stars before you message me  
(If either of us are live, sorry.)  
Also the hoodie is really comfy, so thanks for the proof. 

He placed the paper down trying to ignore the butterflies that formed because of the last line. He grabbed the jar and popped off the lid and one by one opened the stars. They were mostly full of random thoughts or likes and dislikes that George seemed to have written in the moment. The ones that stuck out to Dream were. I don’t actually know what colour the lid is, hope it looks nice. It was a pale purple that George probably thought was blue instead. I really hope nobody asks what this is at the post office I wont be able to explain it. Dream mentally agreed with George, it would be quite hard to explain.

A smile seemed to be permanently painted onto his face, till he opened one star which read

How much are tickets to Florida 3/3 

Dream looked back to the now half full jar of stars. Pooling all of the opened stars together. He tipped the jar over, careful not to lose any. He now quickly went through the rest of them barely taking in any of the information till he saw another one with a number 

I want to come meet you in person, no jokes or half plans 1/3 

Dream could feel his heart beating. He now opened the rest of them so quickly, only making sure he didn’t rip any. It was the final one. 

When are you free, im serious I want to come see you 2/3

Dream felt like he could barely breathe. He stood for a second, and his eyes roamed back to the paper. Dream picked up the three stars, as walked to his desk. Pulling on his headset, he told his stream, that he’d been away from for 15 minutes that he was sending them to Sapnap and that he’d see the again soon and thanks for all there support. He didn’t really care that this was all very sudden. Once he saw that the raid had gone through, he rejoined the voice call. 

‘Dream just raided me. Wait what, Dream-‘ Sapnap was cut off 

‘George private vc please’

**Author's Note:**

> hehe cliffhangers are oh so pog. Also this is so not self projecting because im lonely of course not.... Also any spelling or grammar mistakes tell me :)


End file.
